


Helping a Neighbor

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eduardo, Bottom!Eduardo, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eduardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo is in heat and Edd is the only alpha around! You know how this is gonna go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping a Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of something done by **gooey-draws-shit** on tumblr. Omega Eduardo is beautiful and needs more love, so here's this.
> 
> My own tumblr is **bitterbalthazar** and my writing tumblr (where this will be posted) is **righthandwriter** so check them out!

The day started out like any other. 

Edd had gotten up, made breakfast, ate breakfast, lounged around on the couch to watch tv, y’know like he normally would. 

It was strange having the house so quiet for once, normally there was someone to talk to.

Unfortunately, Tom and Matt had gone out to the arcade for the day determined to win a boat load of tickets to be able to get a giant stuffed bear of some sort they saw advertised on tv. It seemed like fun to them, but Edd didn’t want to get caught up in the competition so he just decided to stay home.

Flicking through the same channels over and over gave Edd’s hand a workout, but not the rest of him. So, he decided to get up and go for a walk.

As soon as he took a step outside, his senses went wild. 

He stumbles just a bit before regaining his balance and sniffing the air. That was a smell he knew all too well.

“Someone’s in heat…” 

Normally Edd would ignore it, but for some reason his alpha senses were kicking in and he was slowly walking on his own.

His head turns toward his neighbor’s home, a curious little look on his face. “Maybe…? But I thought none of them were Omegas…”

Edd was still slowly walking toward the house, “Well...maybe they wouldn’t mind if I stopped by..”

He slid his way to the porch, giving a few swift knocks to the front door.

To Edd’s surprise, someone actually answered. The door slowly answered and someone peeked out with a glare directed at him.

On instinct, Edd started to speak, “Eduaaaard-” then he froze and the smell of whoever was in heat seemed to drift through him, “-oh?”

Realizing he had been caught, the omega in mention pushed the door fully open and leaned on the doorframe. A sharp glare was plastered on his face as he spoke up, his voice a little shaky. 

“What?! Here to make fun of me being an Omega after all my big Beta talk?”

Edd jumped a bit, quickly snapping out of whatever trance he had been in. “No! Not at all!”

“Then what-?”

“I was just...wondering….if you wanted..help?”

Silence drifts between them as Eduardo seemed to process his neighbor’s offer. He looked shocked to say the least.

“D...Did you just offer to-?”

“DON’T LOOK INTO IT!” Edd blurts out. “Do you want to or not?” he was always willing to help an Omega in need and it was obvious that Eduardo definitely needed help. He was practically dripping sweat.

Eduardo’s eyes flicked around the yard, making sure no one was around before biting his lip and stepping back to let Edd inside. “You’re lucky you’re the only alpha around.”

Edd slid into the house and looked around, realizing that it was oddly quiet.

“Where are Mark and Jon?” he asks.

“They went to the arcade with your friends,” Eduardo muttered, kicking the door shut and locking it behind him. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the way his legs started to shake at the scent of alpha. Edd was making him melt already and they hadn’t even done anything.

“Ah. So, should we do this in your room or-?”

“I don’t care!” Eduardo squeaks, before clearing his throat and trying to stop himself from sounding so aroused - despite the fact that he reeeeeally was. “I-I mean...I don’t care, we can...do this wherever you want.”

“Where’s your room?” 

“Third door on the left upstairs, wh-?”

Eduardo couldn’t get the question out before Edd had shoved him against the wall and crashed their lips together. A startled little squeak - which he would deny ever making - left his lips before he practically melted against the alpha.

Edd pulled away after a few moments with a sly little smirk, watching the way Eduardo panted like he had just run a marathon. “Pretty,” he mumbles before attacking the Omega’s neck with hickeys.

“N-Not prett-!” Another squeal of surprise left Eduardo before it melted into a soft moan. “Hhhaah, E-Edd~”

The alpha was too busy marking up Eduardo to listen to his moans. He moved his thigh up to press against the growing bulge in the other’s pants. He was rewarded with a much louder moan and Eduardo already starting to rut against him like horny animal.

Edd found it amusing that the other was trying to cover up his noises when there was no need to. 

“Now don’t do that~” he practically purrs in Eduardo’s ear, “you make pretty noises and I want to hear them. Don’t make me punish you for keeping quiet.”

Eduardo whimpers and shoves his face into the alpha’s shoulder. 

The noises Eduardo was making was driving Edd crazy. Sure, he had dealt with other Omega’s in heat but it was Eduardo that was making him act like the Alpha that he had always been trying to hide. A low growl left his lips as he continued to grind against the Omega, who by this point was drooling against his neck.

“Come here,” he growls, wrapping his arms around the other’s thighs and literally lifting him up.

Eduardo gasps and wraps his legs around Edd’s waist so he wouldn’t fall. He didn’t know Edd was this strong, it was kind of attractive. 

In the blink of an eye, Edd had practically sprinted up the stairs to Eduardo’s room. He tosses the Omega onto the bed and pines his wrists above his head, attacking his neck once more with hickeys and bite marks.

“E-Edd! F-fu-aahnn~” 

Edd practically rips off the other’s clothes, flinging the remains of Eduardo’s shirt and pants onto the floor. It didn’t take long for the Omega to be completely bare in front of him. Eduardo was practically leaking slick onto the bed, squirming against the bed with a little sob.

“S-Stop staring and d-do something already!”

“Oh~? What if I don’t want to do anything? What if I want to sit here and watch you squirm?”

A pitiful whimper was his only response.

“Do you want me to do something, Eduardo? Do you want me to fuck you? To knot you?”

“P-Please! E-Edd...w-want….nyffhh~” Edd had startled Eduardo by thrusting two fingers into him.

“You’re already so wet, Eduardo. So wet and slick and pretty~ You’d fit so perfectly on my cock, wouldn’t you?”

“N-nyh, ahhh y-yes! Yes, yes please, f-fuck me! Knot me! Mate me! E-Edd, I want-!”

Edd pulls his fingers out and thrusts inside of the other, bottoming out so easily. “This?”

“Yes!!” Eduardo almost screams, digging his nails into the alpha’s shoulders and holding on like he might die if he didn’t.

“Oh you look so pretty, just like an Omega should~” 

“I’m n-not pretty!”

Edd grabbed the other’s hips before slowly pulling out and slamming back in. Eduardo moans and arches against Edd. 

Another predatory smirk spread over Edd’s features as he started to fuck into Eduardo hard and fast. His hands slid from their place on the other’s wrists to lace their fingers together and squeeze his hands as he continued to move. Eduardo was too out of it to really notice. He was drowning in pleasure. 

The alpha leaned down to start biting lower than Eduardo’s neck. As he kept up his movements, he managed to mark up his chest, his stomach, and his thighs when he managed to pull the other’s legs over his shoulders. 

The Omega thrashed and moaned, overwhelmed by all the pleasure. He wasn’t used to it. 

“Stay. Still!” Edd growls, leaning down to bite at Eduardo’s neck. In just a few seconds, the Omega went limp and stopped struggling. Little whimpers left his lips as he tried to fight the urge to move too much.

The only sound in the room were panting and moaning as Edd pounded into the Omega below him. A few groans from the Alpha would mix in as well and the wet sound of their bodies meeting with each thrust.

In no time at all, Edd felt his knot swell. When he came into this he thought he wasn’t going to knot Eduardo, he assumed his neighbor wouldn’t want to deal with him for longer than he had to, but the urge to do so was suddenly so overwhelming that he couldn’t help it. 

With a particularly hard thrust, his knot caught inside of Eduardo and they were tied together. 

A sudden high pitched squeal left Eduardo’s lips at the feeling. He arched his back and came, his nails digging into the alpha’s shoulders hard enough to make him bleed. 

Eduardo seemed to tighten around him and that was what made Edd cum with a low, predatory growl. He thrust a few more times, watching as Eduardo came apart beneath him the more he moved, but eventually slowed to a stop. 

He’d have to remember this sight because it was too beautiful. Eduardo looked dizzy, his hair clinging to his forehead as he panted softly. Cum was splattered all over his chest and he had hickeys all over.

A low purr left Edd’s lips as he leaned down, his tongue tracing the trail of cum up Eduardo’s chest and to his lips before pulling him into a bruising kiss, making him taste himself. 

When he pulled away, Eduardo was panting with his eyes barely open and completely unfocused.

“See?” Edd purred, trailing a hand up the other’s body, prepared for round two. “Pretty.”

 

A few hours later and Edd was waltzing out of his neighbor’s place with a smirk plastered over his face and a few hickeys of his own peeking out from under his hoodie.

Eduardo was barely able to stand on his shaky legs, covered in marks and a bright blush covering his face. He was leaning against the door to keep his balance as he watched Edd walk away.

“See ya sometime next month~!”

Eduardo couldn’t respond, just stumbled back into his house and shut the door. He collapsed onto the couch with a groan, burying his face in a pillow. He knew for a fact that he’d willingly let the other help him with his heat next time. No doubt about that.


End file.
